Talk:Peter Pevensie
Peter's change between LWW and PC Peter's attitude changed so much between trips into Narnia. Its like Peter and Edmund switched personalities. : Well, I think Peter and Susan, being older had a harder adjustment in being children again. Are you talking mainly movie or book cannon? I think it happened in both, though the movie shows it very well. I still think we need to find a way to differentiate especially now that there are events in the movie that were not in the book.Proudofthefish 13:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *Actually, there is no such change in Peter in the books - in Prince Caspian he is clear from the beginning that their objective is to put Caspian upon the throne. There is none of the rivalry between Caspian and Peter that is portrayed in the film. Poggin 10:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) **Poggin is completely right. Peter was pretty much the same between the two books: composed, mature, and focused. Personally I thought the whole power struggle thing was just stupid and completely out of place. Neither Peter nor Caspian's characters allowed for that in the books. Caspian would have recognized Peter's authority as High King, let him lead, and then take over when Peter's task was finished. Peter, too, would have taken authority when necessary, and then stepped aside when he was through. No power struggle, no little boys fighting in the playground, just men acting their age. Rain Thalo 13:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You would be right, Caspian felt threatend and Peter being the more mature and wise saw that. In the Book Pater asuusred Capian by saying, " I have not come to take your place,only to put you in it". (JuliusJoseph) *I think Poggin is right; however, Disney/Walden was trying to make it seem more realistic. Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge fan of the books, but I think their actions are fairly understandable. Peter is tired of being a "kid" and wants to be a king again, which results in his becoming a temporary control freak. I like Lewis' Peter better, but I will accept this change from the book. (Let me just say that if VTD veers any more from the book than PC, I won't like it.) *Personally, I find it pretty annoying. Firstly, the moody adolescent stuff in inexcusable, as Peter has already gone through this once in Narnia and doesn't need to do it again! Then of course there is the fact that this is Peter's last trip to Narnia - he is supposed to have learned all he can from Narnia; having this moody immature version of him suggests otherwise. And his emphasis of kingship as 'getting respect' as opposed to 'being responsible' goes directly against the idea of kingship portrayed by the Kings and Queens (one of whom is Peter) in The Horse and His Boy. Poggin 16:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) **You're right again, but he learned everything he could from Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian. I hate his actions a lot, and I wish that the writers of PC hadn't changed him, but you have to imagine how you would feel if you had been a king and adult, then became a kid again that no one listens to besides your siblings. He might forget much of what he learned before and have to re-learn it. That isn't an excuse, it's a reason. At least it has a reason, unlike the whole Caspian/Susan thing. **Now don't get me started on that! :P Poggin 18:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ***I agree, let's not talk about that! Still, I agree with Arvan that there's an understandable reason, but it's really an unnecessary change, and it totally screws with the idea that when they were in Narnia, the children felt older and different, as if there were something in the air that affected them. They only felt frustrated with being kids again when they were in England, which was shown well enough with the fight in the train station and Peter articulating his frustration. Now there's no contrast between their behavior in Narnia as opposed to their behavior in England. Rain Thalo 19:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC)